


WHISPERS OF THE WORLD

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dragons, Draugr (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Fantasy, Inspired by Skyrim, M/M, Magic, Magical War, Necromancy, Switching, Top Aoi (the GazettE), Top Uruha (the GazettE), Undead, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: War is tearing the land of Tamriel apart.One one hand, the Thalmor Embassy driven Imperial Legion, fighting to control Skyrim. On the other the newly risen Stormcloak Rebellion, a force striving to free the land from the grips of the Empire. Both are strong forced, and both are blind to a true danger hiding in plain sight.Dragons have returned to skyrim, eager to enslave everything. Skyrim is desperate for the Dragonborn, a person born with the soul of a dragon and able to absorb them in return.So, how unorthodox would it be indeed... if there was not just one, but two?Are two Dragonborns enough to defeat Alduin, the world eater and devourer of souls?





	1. MEETING

**Author's Note:**

> OUR THIS IS A LONG TIME COMING KAHSKHJS 
> 
> This was meant for Aoi's birthday in January, but I have been too busy. But i hope you enjoy my prologue! 
> 
> More tags will be added as I remember them lololol

It's as much a cold morning today as it is any other blasted day in this godforsaken country. The bitter dry wind blowing in from the north sea could freeze you worse then some ice wraith if you're not careful. Why I ever left Summerset Isle sometimes fails to come to me. 

But then I remember. Thalmor Agents killed all of my family, excepting one of my hand maidens and me of course. All because we would not take a side in this damned Civil war plaguing Tamriel. I was just a young child when I left home, and I have not been back since. 

Ever since then I've travelled with my hand maiden until she died an old woman in sickness a few years back. Now I wander the expanses of Skyrim looking for any way I could have made some sort of fortune in my lonely existence. Up until recently I was doing okay, then I was almost killed at an execution because of some imperials. We were at Helgen, a dragon attacked, and I was able to escape along with a few rebels like myself. It's been about a day since then. 

I found myself in Whiterun a little bit later, still on the run in case anyone recognized me. 

“So, you're one of those damned high elves,” a man growled at me from where I sat at an inn. He was a nord, and as expected didn't take too kindly to my being here. “What's one of the Thalmor lap dogs doing in this city?”

“I'm no lap dog,” I snarled at him. “And I am not a friend of the Thalmor just because I am an elf; I am just passing through.”

“Leave the poor wretch be,” The woman at the inn counter says to the man and looks me over with a smile. “If he were indeed a part of the Thalmor, he would be acting like he owned the place, which he isn't. You look tired friend. Need something?”

Finally some decency in this place. 

“I don't want to trouble you miss,” I answered. “There's enough problems floating around this place as it is.”

“Be that as it may,” she continued. “I try to help as many people as I can. My name is Hulda and I run this inn. Now, what is on your mind dear?”

Maybe she can help me... I haven't been in the best of shape since I escaped.

“I... I was at Helgen,” I answered simply, and the people around me went quiet. They all knew already it seems. Hulda seemed to understand why I was hesitant at first and she seemed.. Sympathetic.

“Oh you poor dear,” she said. “To have survived Helgen... Not many people can say they have done the same... It's no wonder you look so drained. What is your name dear?”

“It's Aoi,” I respond quietly. “I'm not here to help those Embassy bastards. I just want to live my life is all.”

“Have you spoken to Jarl Balgruuf about the attacks yet?” She wonders. “He has a need to know these things.”

“Hulda, do not put things unneeded into the boy's head,” an old man said a little while later. “He has enough to deal with, what with the Stormcloaks about to launch their raid on the city any day now. “

“You don't know that yet, Ulfrid,” she says back. “For all we know Ulfric has turned his attention somewhere else. You should speak to the Jarl in the morning dear, but for now, you should rest. I can offer you one of our rooms for the night?”

“For how much?”

“Normally it's ten coins for a day,” she says. “But for a valiant survivor of such a horrible event such as yourself, I'll drop it to six. What do you say?”

It's a good thing I managed to scrape up at least a hundred from when I got out of that fort. 

“I am not going to leech off of you lady,” I said. “I'll pay ten just like everyone else.”

“Well all right,” she conceded and walked out from behind her spot. “Come on then, I'll show you to your room. Saadia!”

Another lady, a redguard it seemed like, sat up from a chair by the fire pit.

“Yes mum!”

“Watch the counter til I get back dear.”

I followed her up a flight of steps to an empty room with a double bed and a small loft just through another set of doors. 

“Need anything else just let me know,” Hulda said to me and I paid her before she leaves. 

I guess it's time to sleep here for the night, then do as she told me in the morning. I don't remember the last time I slept... About three days ago now I think. It's all such a blur. What with the brush with death at the hands of a few Soldiers, to the nearly getting incinerated by a dragon I don't even know how many times. I thought those damn oversized lizards were all supposed to be dead. Guess not anymore... I just hope that it won't hinder me any more than it already has. 

Despite having not slept for days I wasn't able to sleep well that night. Too many nightmares of what happened, plus I had another memory of when my parents were killed. That's not something a young child should have to witness. 

The chilled morning air was what awoke me the next morning, and I was unable to push the cold away from myself. People were coming in and out and that made me figure I wasn't going to sleep anymore for a while. I went downstairs and thanked Hulda for letting me stay before leaving for the Keep. 

Dragonsreach they called it, supposedly built to house a captured dragon. But I am not sure if I believe any of that. Plenty of rumors like that around here though. Nothing really new there. But I suppose from the size of it, it wouldn't be too outlandish. I mean for God's sake, the damn keep was built atop a mountain!

Just at the foot of this keep was a Talos shrine and some crazy priest going on and on about the Stormcloaks. Something about the 'true' sons and daughters of Skyrim. These nords really are crazy about him, Talos I mean. 

I walked up the huge stair collection to the top bridge, ignoring the untrusting eyes of the guards on me. 

“If you're here to see the Jarl,” one of them says as I neared the door. “Don't make any sudden moves. Understand, elf?”

“Yes sir,” I answered and went in. It was quite lavish in here, even for a Jarl but that's how it was I guess. The main room was huge, and I could see a throne just on the other end atop a big platform. Three people were there, including one of my cousin races the dunmer, or a dark elf. She must have seen me because she immediately comes towards me, a sword in hand and dressed in full armor. 

“What is the meaning of this?” She snaps at me in a rough gravelly voice. “The Jarl is not taking any visitors. Explain yourself.”

“Ummm.... I'm here with news about the dragon?” I tried and it seemed to work. Her sword lowered and she huffed. 

“Well I can see why the guards let you in. Come with me, the Jarl will want to speak with you personally.” I followed her of course, and found that... Some other person was here before me. “Wait here; There has been someone here before yourself, and they are speaking right now to the Jarl.”

Another of my kind he was, that was of no doubt; Same fair and light skin, slightly sharper eyes and an air of high birthright about him. His hair was short to his neck and a very toned dirty blonde, tinged just here and there with strands of pure white whereas my own was all black. And like me, he didn't seem at all haughty or acted like he was important even though he wore incredibly expensive looking clothes. As I observed him he was very humble and respectful, keeping a fair distance away from the much respected man. 

He was also... Well, quite um... Good looking... It's not surprising to me that I have come to such a conclusion. Many of our kind were superior in looks to those of our bosmer, dunmer, and orsimer cousins. Orsimer especially...

“So... Irileth has told me that you survived Helgen,” the Jarl suddenly says loudly and I shot my head up. He was now looking directly at me and I hadn't noticed when they finished talking. I was too busy observing my otherkin. “Well? Speak up boy. Give me some details.”

“O-oh uh... Yes, sir,” I answered and stepped a bit closer. My kinsman started to stare curiously at me. “Well, I was uh.. Busy working you see... When it attacked. I had a nice view of it when the Imperials were... About to lop off Ulfric Stormcloak's head.”

Perhaps it was best to omit the detail that I too was bound for the headsman’s axe. 

“Ulfric?” He asked in surprise. “You mean... The Jarl of Windhelm? In the hands of Imperial soldiers and to be executed?”

“Yeah but the Dragon allowed him enough time to get away. As have a few others like him, including myself.”

I also didn't dare mention the fact that I too escaped with a group of stormcloak soldiers . Who knows what they would think if some criminal got into their inner sanctum like this. 

“Hmm.... This is certainly a problem. But if he got out alive, that means he will continue the rebellion and I'll no longer be able to sleep easy. Especially with this dragon on the loose...”

“Also... I am afraid I also saw it headed this way, from Riverwood where I was last seeking refuge. I don't know where it has gone though if it hasn't appeared here yet.”

“My Jarl,” Irileth said. “If what this boy says is true and the dragon has indeed come this way, Perhaps we should send him off to your wizard for that little errand he needs done...”

“Hmm perhaps that would be best,” he answered back and then looked at some other man I hadn't noticed til now. “Proventus; Fetch Farengar for me. I think I may have found the one he's been looking for.”

“Yes sir.”

I watched him disappear past a door far to our right and he turned to me then to my otherkin. 

“You two. Have either of you ever lifted a sword in your lives?”

“Not me, Sir,” my kin says. “I come from a noble family; We were never raised on such things because we were always protected. But I do know how to use magic somewhat.”

“I see,” The Jarl says in what I can only tell as disappointment. He was probably looking for an experienced mercenary. “And what of you?”

“Well... I actually have experience  in the field myself,” I admit. “It's kind of hard not to know how to fight if you've wandered Skyrim alone almost your entire life.”

He makes a face akin to surprised enlightenment and he tsked. 

“Ah I am sorry to hear that my boy. But such is the way of many others such as yourself. But tell me. What's a high elf doing all alone in Skyrim?”

“Well you see sir... When I was very young,” I started. “A few Thalmor agents came to my family home and demanded that we swear fealty to them and their cause. My family refused, saying we would have no part in any of the blood shed because we lived in neutral territory. And so they were.. Slaughtered for not taking a side in this war. One of my hand maidens and myself were the only survivors and we fled here.”

“And this hand maiden of yours? What of her?”

“She was old, and as such her age had taken her only but four short years ago.”

My kin stared at me with sadness in his eyes, but I had yet to have heard him say anything on the matter. The Jarl hummed and leaned on his throne against his palm.

“What a terrible thing, war is. It can take everything from you and give almost nothing back,” he says with a sigh. “I am sorry to hear that son. But you have found solace in Whiterun if you will continue to be here. As for your kinsman over here. Why, if you are indeed from a noble family, do you find yourself here? Shouldn't you be at home?”

He looked away sadly and sighed, holding his arm self consciously. 

“Well... You see... I actually... I ran away. I didn't want to take my father's place as the next... Thalmor Embassy Overseer. There's nothing I want more than to have my freedom. Not a place where only more bloodshed will be the norm.”

What..? He's a.... One of those people?!

“You,” I whispered and I felt my breath left me. “You're one of them..?”

He nodded and looked at me with huge watery eyes. 

“I was, and I am ashamed to even call myself an Altmer descendant. We have disgraced all other Mer kind with this stupid war and I wish nothing more than to be free of it. Even if many others of our kind believe we are superior to all others we are only paving the way to destruction for our kind. So I fled here, hoping to find a life far far away from such terrible things... But it seems as though I have been followed by my family and by misfortune everywhere I go...”

He trailed off and held his tongue, and I could tell he was near to breaking down. Perhaps... We aren't all bad like I thought. The Jarl sighed and stood up as the other three finally entered back into the main room and I couldn't give any words of comfort to my kin.

“Ah, My Lord,” A new man says from beneath a black hooded robe. “For what reason may I answer your summons?”

“Farengar I may have found the answers to your problem regarding your... Recent discovery. These two might be able to help.”

I looked at the man and could instantly tell he was a skilled mage and scholar of some sorts. But what sort of problem was he having that he needed someone like us?

“I see,” the man says and looked us over. “Hm follow me then. I can inform you of everything I know so far.”

My cousin and I followed close behind him and I finally had the chance to ask him what has been nagging at me since we met.

“Say, I believe we haven't fully met,” I started slowly and gain his attention. “What is your name anyways?”

He smiled and wiped at his eyes. 

“It's... It's Uruha. And yours?”

“Aoi,” I say and reach for his hand to shake. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

He nods but doesn't reply. He doesn't need to though, because I understand the reason for his silence. 

“So,” Farengar starts off as we enter another room filled with books, maps and an enchanting table. “My lord thinks you two may be of use to me. I am here to see if that is so. Hopefully you differ from the rest of the brutes and mercenaries my Lord sends my way.”

“What sort of help do you need?” I asked and he pulls out a map from his robe and spreads it onto a nearby table. 

“I need you to fetch something for me, deep in the heart of Bleak Falls Barrow in Riverwood. Well actually, when I say 'fetch' I mean go on a dangerous journey for a strange item that may or may not even exist...” 

Well that changes things. 

“So... If you aren't sure it exists why bother?”

He points to a spot on his map and stares at me. 

“Because if it does exist it could be helpful to us concerning the dragons,” he says seriously. “It is a legendary artifact; A tablet of stone, inscribed with burial locations of the ancient dragons of this land. If you can find that tablet and bring it to me, I can translate it and reveal all locations before it gets too out of hand.”

“And why haven't you been able to do it yourself?” Uruha asked.

“Does it look like I ever get out of this palace at all? I haven't the time, or the resources, to go after it myself,” the man admits and crosses his arms. “Besides, I am too busy here where I am needed. The Jarl needs every able body and mind he can get to work on protecting this city.”

I looked at Uruha and he only shrugged. 

“So... If we go after it,” I mutter and tap my foot. “We could be doing a great thing, for our selves and for the rest of Skyrim... What do you think Uruha? Are you up for some adventure with a stranger?”

His eyes, though scared and apprehensive also showed great fire in them. I liked that a lot. 

“Well, I suppose some more experience wouldn't hurt,” he says and smiles at me. “After all, if I want to keep running away from my past i'll need all the help I can get. Count me in.”

“Well all right,” Farengar said but then he frowned and started to address Uruha. “But although I have your willingness to do this, I have noticed this. While being from a non-combat based background you are not prepared for such a task as this. Your lonely wayfarer cousin over here might be, but you still have much to learn about self defense. There's no telling what sorts of foul, unworldy things could be littering such an ancient crypt such as this.”

“That's all right,” Uruha said with a wave of his hand. “Although I may not look it I am actually pretty handy with Restoration skills like healing and wards. Perhaps that way I can be useful to Aoi.”

The mage tsked and brought out a medium sized metal box from a nearby dresser. 

“Still; It would calm my mind if you were to learn at least a few things from me. I want you to have these, as a gift.”

He gave the box to Uruha to open and that he did do. Inside were a few books and a thick black robe. 

“What's all this?”

“Destruction spells; Simple ones. Enough to keep some enemies at bay at least. And some enchanted robes to grant the wearer increased magicka levels. You should find them to be of some sort of use.”

Uruha closes the box and holds it close to him. 

“Thank you; I'll read them straight away.”

Farengar gave him another smile and he looks at me. 

'As for you; I trust you know more than enough about how to defend yourself? And anything you might need?”

“Yeah no problem. I can teach Uruha a little bit about magic myself if I can.”

“Good. I trust you'll want to wait in town for a little while until you leave? Or maybe wait until tomorrow to do so?”

Uruha was quicker to respond than me. I'm actually surprised by his eagerness to prove himself.

“Well I think we should go right away,” he says. “We can't afford to lose any more time. What do you say Aoi?”

“Sure no problem,” I say. “I don't see why not.”

“Okay good,” he says with a grin. “I hope we become fast friends Aoi, because who knows what sort of things we run into up there.”

“You best get a move on then,” Farengar says and starts to lead us out. “I trust I'll be seeing you two again very soon. And with the tablet in hand.”

“Don't worry about us,” I say back. “I'll protect Uruha as best as I can!”

My new friend and I inform the Jarl of our plans, grab some much needed provisions and head out of the keep. By now it was at least noon or so, very early evening. We nod at the guards as we pass by and ignore the ramblings of the mad man just below the steps. Hopefully he doesn't notice that we aren't like him, that we aren't nords. 

“So, my new friend,” I start and look at Uruha. “How do you feel about this trip?”

Seeing him smiling is far better than seeing him upset. 

“I'm... Excited,” he says. “But as you can imagine also a little scared... I haven't seen much of these old nord crypts save for a few books here and there. I know about draugr, skeletons, and skeevers as well. But still! To actually explore one is... Really exciting.”

“Well don't you worry. I've traversed one or two of them myself, so I'll keep an eye out for you okay?”

“Okay!” he agreed and we shook on it. I really like this Uruha guy. He's enthusiastic and bright, something I haven't seen in anyone for a long time. I hope I can learn to fully trust him. Who knows when we may need each other from here on out? 

We reached the gate to the city where he slipped on the robe given to him and started to read one of the books given to him, an ice spike spell. It was then that I decided to finally open up to him. 

“Tell me Uruha,” I begin as we walk away from Whiterun and towards Riverwood. “How much do you know about skeevers?”

This was gonna be quite a trip. May as well get to know him.


	2. small towns and cold winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m here with an update! Keep in mind a lot of my chapters are pre written, but need to be redone and re-edited!  
> I hope you like this chapter :)

    Catching a carriage to the town of Riverwood was not an option it seems, as it only went to the larger cities. That was kind of dumb. In my opinion anyway. And I don't exactly have the spare gold to pay for a horse.

 

    “I hope you're okay with us walking,” I sigh to Uruha, who is struggling to get the mage's robe over his head. “We’re on our own from here on.”

 

    With the clothing finally on, he sweeps back his hair and huffs, slinging the pack he had over his shoulder. Good he had that, otherwise we might have to leave behind whatever we found in there.

 

    “I'm alright with that. It's how I've been getting around in this place so far. A little more won't hurt. I would pay for a horse, but I've squandered most of my expenses of making the trip here from the Isles and then to Cyrodil. Anyway, I'll tell you what I know so far.”

 

    As it turned out, he did in fact know a little bit about certain monsters walking the lands of Skyrim. And it impressed me how much he knew, albeit mostly it was from books and stories. But most of it was true, however he was incorrect about the part where they were hard to kill.

 

    Skeevers can in fact be killed very easily. But the part about them being deadly in packs and in their ability to transmit diseases such as rockjoint and the rattles, among others, was very true. And as such it was good there was two of us.

 

    Draugr are the long dead earthly bodies of dragon priest followers, cursed with an undead existence for their greed, wandering crypts and tombs forever. Or at least, until someone killed them. One thing he did at wrong was their inability to die. Again. They can, it just takes a bit more effort.

 

    We were well into the valley between Whiterun and Riverwood by now, and he kept rattling off what he knew. I was glad for that, it made our walk interesting. I'm sure the cold was not getting to him as it did to everyone else. A cold breeze blew between the trees, raising the hairs on my neck. Maybe I need to find something warmer soon… the heavy winter will be here any week now.

 

    Somehow despite all of his talking, he keeps his nose in his spellbooks, somehow able to multitask. Learn the spells and think of how to properly use and perform them while also talking about monsters. Talk about studious.

 

    It was a top the ridge just above the town that we could see the sun starting to slowly climb down the sky. It must be somewhere around six in the evening by now. But there was no way to tell for sure until we find a gear clock or a sundial.

 

    “...So, I think it would be good to rest in the inn beforehand. If the spiders get near us, our energy will only be drained faster.”

 

    “Frostbite spiders. Ugh. I am not looking forward to dealing with them,” I complained. He only giggles in response.

 

    “If any of them give you trouble, I will help you. Look, this book gave me a useful spell against frostbite spiders.”

 

    Uruha twists his face into a concentrated expression, holding up his hand and twisting his fingers as small flames sputtered pathetically in his palm. Finally a warm orange glow emanates from a steadily growing flame, changing his expression to one of glee.

 

    “How did you pick up on that so quickly?” I asked, awed. He snorted as though his actions weren't all that amazing.

 

    “I've always been good at picking up on spells. It may be difficult for you as a swordsman, but my family were healers. I learned to use magicka at an early age.”

 

    Of course. He was raised by the Dominion. As they all are. But still, to me it was amazing.

 

    “Wow. That’s amazing. I struggle with the most basic spells, but you aren’t bothered at all. That’s great.”

 

    Instead of a usual haughty or smug smirk, he instead blushes with the praise, his face turning a reddish pink. Was he not used to praise or such little things that are similar?

 

    “Ah no… it’s nothing really.”

 

    So that must be true. Perhaps his own parents didn’t praise him. Well, I’m here to do it for them.

 

    “No really. If I were put in a position with magic users I would only think with a weapon instead of my brain. I think all mages are great but healers are special.”

 

    Still, in the cold sweeping wind through the valley, his cheeks remain pinkened. Uruha says nothing, instead he tucks himself further into his book.

 

    Something suddenly tugged on my stomach, a weird sinking feeling but it didn’t feel… bad? I don’t know what to describe it as. But I haven’t felt it before. Like a strangely warm and heavy weight. And it settled right in the pit of my stomach.

 

    Perhaps I was coming down with something. That had to be it. Although my tolerance for cold weather was higher than the average high elf.

 

    “Are we gonna stop for anything before we go to the inn?” Uruha asked, his eyes sweeping across the valley before us. Now that we were through the pass between the mountains separating Whiterun from Riverwood we could both clearly see the small town laid out before us. Well it was more of a hovel than a town really. One can’t exactly find fortune here. They were lucky that whiterun guards were willing to work here.

 

    “Well, I have a few things and random junk I need to drop off at the traders. Sometimes I find things that are worth a lot. And people pay quite the bit of coin.”

 

    The town was located along a river beneath another large mountain. Small and unassuming, it was humble and only offered the smallest of luxuries like food and a place to sleep. A mill and trader shop were the only other places of business. Uruha huffed at the sight of it, probably undertanding it’s small scale as much as me. That was obvious enough to tell me he’s spent plenty of time here.

 

    “Well, here we are,” I say, our footsteps on an old stone bridge drowned by the river. “Once again...”

 

    A mountain that housed Bleak Falls Barrow itself was the main jewel of the small valley pass. Atop snow covered cliffs and behind a curtain of trees it sat menacingly, it’s black bleak brickwork a telling of its morbid purpose. A resting place for souls of a past long since gone by.  And the spawning grounds for draugr and their... less as terrifying bony counterparts.

 

    “I sure hope they have an open room and a warm fire,” Uruha rumbled to himself, pouting as he stuffs the book away. “That walk alone killed my legs, and that isn’t mentioning this cold weather.”

 

The cold wind sweeping in from the ocean down north makes the air crisp, turning his nose and cheeks a soft pink color.

 

    “One should think so. What resident pays for a room only a stone’s throw from their own home? They always have the hearth blazing when I stop by, so we can relax before tomorrow.”

 

    The sound of that must be soothing because his shoulders visibly relax. He must be so done with this cold weather.

 

    “Thank the stars.”

 

There is a skip to his step now, and it is almost endearing. Which reminds me... I have been meaning to ask him something that has been on my mind since we left.

 

“By the way, I don’t think I asked, but how long have you been in Skyrim now?”

 

    His face turns into one of melancholy, resembling a sad lost boy trapped in an older body. He stops walking to pause on the bridge right before the town and under the mountain pathway to the Barrow, staring out at the river going through the valley pass behind us.

 

    “About a year now... It’s different. Y’know? This place. The cold, the snow, the creatures... The people. It’s all so different from my life back in the Isles. Warm days, green grass, clear skies and cool oceans. Our family home was right in the capital near the center. I miss it, but I know I can never go back. Not until this mess is settled. And the Dominion is either Gone or leave Skyrim for good and the people are free of the War. And the guilt of our people and years of hatred and power have finally lifted off of my body.”

 

Only a year... Yet he seems to be more than aquainted with it’s inner workings, the strife of the populace weighing heavily on his shoulders. But I know just as well as he does, that feeling of guilt. Knowing your own kind are the cause of such problems in this place.

 

    “I don’t know where our kind went wrong, or how they got such big heads,” I started bitterly. “But you aren’t along in feeling that guilt. It’s been hanging over my head ever since I was a young boy, struggling to survive here after losing your whole family. The looks of people who take the side of the Stormcloaks, they look at you like you’re nothing but a Thalmor spy, not caring that you escaped that life to be free. But... I try my best to look past it, to prove myself to be more than that. But we have to work harder, to prove we’re nothing like them. And not all Altmer are like them.”

 

    Wow, it felt good to get that off my chest. Speaking to another of my kin without judgement or fear of outlash was as freeing as it got. And it must have made him feel better to know he wasn’t alone, his eyes brightening as he looked back at me.

 

    “Well... At least I know I’m not crazy for feeling this way. I am really happy I found you, Aoi. Perhaps it was not fate that we met. And in such terrible times. But we aren’t doing anything by just sitting around.”

 

    He was right. The Dragon Tablet wasn’t gonna find itself after all. I just hope bandits haven’t already plundered the place.

 

    “Come on then, let’s get a move on. Warm beds and a warm fire await I suppose.”

 

    With clearer minds and lighter hearts, we make our way into the town borders, ignoring the side eyed glances from the town guards. It was only a little bit past noon, judging from the sun. That would give us a few hours before sunset. In other words, we had time to kill before bedtime.

 

    “Do you know anyone in town?”

 

    At that question, memories of only a few days ago suddenly come back, making my head hurt. It was difficult to discern specific details, but I managed to escape with some help.  But I hadn’t bothered to come through the town after that, instead making a beeline for Whiterun. For my own safety.

 

    “Yes, a nord fellow by the name of Ralof. It was his idea for me to go to Whiterun in the first place. “

 

Sure, I would have found my way there eventually, considering we had escaped both a dragon attack and getting our heads cleaved off our shoulders. But perhaps mentioning that would only be a hindrance.

 

    “I see. Maybe he can help us.”

 

    I hadn’t thought about it like that. Perhaps he was right, I’ve never been inside that Barrow before. If he knew anything at all, it would help.

 

    “Yeah, if we see him I’ll bring it up.”

 

    The sounds of the town were a welcome distraction from the cold wind, giving me the illusion of civilization. Again, the illusion. Sounds of the wilderness were not far, but oh well. Staring up at the mill, I can see a man working the mill, rolling cut logs onto the platform to saw it in half. But I didn’t recognize him. He mentioned he had a sister here who lived and worked in the mill. Maybe she will know his whereabouts.

 

    I was more than eager to go into the inn, and directed Uruha to the main door. A couple kids, a boy and a girl, wandered the dirt trodden streets of the town with a shaggy brown dog yapping and barking at their heels. At least they were carefree, as they should be.

 

    Warm air hits us like a wall entering the building, as well as the smell of bread and something else... less pleasant. Acrid and pungent, yet subtle. Of course, a place like this had that sort of thing. But it wasn’t for me. And judging by the look on Uruha’s face, it wasn’t his either. A few people, mostly nords but surprisingly as well as a bosmer, sat at tables and chairs around the fire, drinking and eating all sorts of food. Oh yes, please.

 

    “Welcome,” a deep gravelly voice greets us. “Please, I just stoked the fire, so please don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything.”

 

    A man stands at the counter, wiping down a few metal cups. Uruha sighed in relief and follows me to greet him. Luckily I have been here many times before the dragon incident and my capture, so he knows my face.

 

    “Hello, do you have any open rooms?”

 

    “In fact I do,” the man answered, replacing the cup with a plate. “There’s one just on the left of the counter on your side, two empty beds. It’s ten septims a night, as it always is.”

 

The man is blunt and short worded. But ten gold... That’s not too bad. I’ll have to go to the trader still, but I was eager to get a room saved. I gave him the money and he gave me a key.

 

    “Great, thanks. Do you have any warm food? My friend is hungry from our journey.”

 

    Uruha grumbled behind my back, but doesn’t disagree. His stomach is now audibly growling.

 

    “Just got some warm bread from the oven and freshly cooked meat and potato soup, if that’s interesting enough for ya.”

 

    I paid a little extra for the bread and soup and unlocked our room for the night. Uruha set his pack down and picks the bed on the right, leaving me with the left. A table with two chairs sits between them, giving us a place to sit. Finally, a bit of relaxation.

 

    Heavily, Uruha groans and plops into the chair, only taking a second to breathe before tearing into his food.

 

    “Jeez, one would think you were starving before we left,” I laughed, also starting on my own. “When was the last time you ate anything?”

 

    He ignores me for a good ten seconds before finally lifting his head to answer me, bread crumbs on his face.

 

    “Uhh, I dunno. This morning maybe? Not that long ago. Though I don’t know if a sweetroll and a bread loaf like this one counts as an adequate breakfast.”

 

    Ahh, I see. That would explain his inexplicable hunger. A man starved was a man scorned after all.

 

    “You did better than me. A measly tomato was mine.”

 

    He snorted and went back to his food, and a comfortable silence lulled between us.

 

    I don’t know how, but I felt so comfortable around him despite only having known him since today. Was it our shared heritage? Our shared camraderie in such times like this? Whatever the reason, it felt natural. Maybe it was like what he said back on the bridge, maybe our meeting was not at all a coincidence. Maybe we were meant to find one another and help Skyrim together.

 

I can only hope he feels the same... Wait. Why did I think that... Uh, maybe I need some fresh air.

 

    “Hey, think you can hold down the fort while I head to the trader’s? It’ll only take me a little bit.”

 

    Enthused, he nodded, finally done with the last of his meal. Whereas I was only halfway done. But I didn’t feel as hungry as he did.

 

    “Oh sure, what did you pick up on your travels so far?” he asked, pushing his bowl aside and nibbling his bread. That’s a good question. I started rummaging through my own pockets.

 

    “Um, not a lot considering I myself do not have a pack. But... I have this marksman potion, a garnet, a glass dagger, and a few gold ore pieces. I hope this stuff is worth something, at least enough to buy myself a pack. As well as a better sword since I lost mine...”

 

    Well, I didn’t really lose it, but my capture proved to be little more than a high end and soldier sanctioned thievery. Curse my terrible luck.

 

    “Okay. I’ll be here, probably laying down. I think I ate too fast.”

 

    I ate a little more before heading out of the room and back into the town. The trader building was not far, and didn’t seem busy. Inside is as warm as everywhere else, which is to say not a lot. Even the fire did little to make the inside cozy.

 

    However... It seemed as though as I came in at a terrible time...  A man and a woman stood on opposing sides of the counter, bickering back and forth rather heatedly. The woman was clearly upset while the storeowner himself seemed far too dismissive for her liking.

 

    “Well, what do you think we should do then, huh? Let’s hear it!” She egged him on, trying to get him more upset.

 

    “For the last time,” he roughly argued, crossing his arms. “No adventures, no thief chasing, no heroics!”

 

    “Well someone has to do something! Those thieves are probably halfway across Skyrim by now!”

 

    Oh boy, this was getting a bit awkward... Thankfully, the woman seemed to grow more irritated and ddecided to walk off, leaving the argument open ended.  My presence was finally noticed and the man coughed, clearly uncomfortable at having been caught in an argument.

 

    “Oh, uh... w-welcome to My business. Um, please, come in. I’m not sure what all you heard, but rest assured! We are still open!”

 

    “What was that all about?” I asked, approaching the counter. The man shifts in place, eyees darting to the door and back.

 

    “Y-yes, well... we had a... bit of a break in, but. The Riverwood Trader still has plenty to sell! Luckily the thieves were only after one thing, leaving the rest of my stock untouched.”

 

    A thievery? In broad daylight? Where were the guards?

 

    “What was this thing you had stolen?”

 

    “A solid gold ornament, in the shape of a dragon’s claw. Some thieves came while the guard’s were changing posts and my sister and I were occupied with things outside the store. I have a feeling where they took it, despite what my sister said. That claw is only good for one thing and that’s opening a door in the Barrow atop the mountain.”

 

    Hmm... A gold claw to get through a door inside the temple huh. Maybe it was a good idea I came here, I had no idea. We would never have gotten anywhere without that claw.

 

    “I see. What if I were to get it back for you?”

 

    That must have been unexpected, because he splutters in disbelief.

 

    “What, really? W-why would you help an old man like myself?”

 

    Well, I may as well be honest here.

 

    “Look, I’m not gonna lie. I am not here just because. I am on an important mission from the Jarl of Whiterun, and my mission lies at the end of the Barrow itself. If I could not get through, I would fail my mission. If I brought the claw back successfully, after having used it to help me get inside, then there would be no problems. You see where I am going with this?”

 

    As i finished explaining, the man had since been thinking to himself, his eyes boring holes into his countertop. I hope he won’t say no to it, because I will eventually have to do it either way. With his knowledge or not.

 

    “Hmm, that is quite the predicament,” he admits. “There is a secret hidden deep within it’s depths. If you find it for me, I would be more than grateful.”

 

    I nodded quickly, not letting my chance escape.

 

    “Of course! I can bring it back here in no time, and my mission will be done.”

 

    The man seemed to be sold on my idea, thankfully.

 

    “I’ve got a bit of coin from my last shipment. It’s yours if you can bring it back in one piece.”

 

    I grinned and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

 

    “You got yourself a deal.”

 

The woman must have heard us taling, because she came down the steps from the upper floor and thanked me profusely. She also offered to show me the way, but I told her i already knew how. She thanked me agaim and the tension from the argument dissipates.

 

    And so with the few things in my pockets, I managed to scrape together quite a handful of coins. It was enough to buy some life saving healing potions and a pack similar to Uruha’s, as well as a hunting bow from the blacksmith near the inn. It wasn’t ideal, and I much preferred a sword, but I didn’t have the money to afford another and still have gold to live off of. I just hope the reward for bringing back the claw will be enough.

 

    I hurried back to the inn and into the room, where indeed I found him laying on his bed, curled into a ball under his cloak and half asleep. My presence was enough to wake him from his stupor as he blinked sleepily and sat up to rub his eyes,

 

    “Oh you’re back. How’d it go?”

 

    I show him my new items and he seems pleased. Then I recounted the new task we had ahead of us tomorrow, about the claw and needing to find it.

 

    “Wow, so lucky you decided to stop in. Otherwise, if we did find it, who knows what we would have done with it.”

 

    That’s true. It is solid gold, it would be a temptation to anyone just to make off with it. And I am not proud to admit it, but that sounds like something I would do.

 

    “Yeah, well... I suppose we have had a long day, even though it’s only evening. The earlier we go to sleep, the better. We can be awake and up the mountain before daybreak tomorrow.”

 

    Truthfully, I too was tired. With my escape and the dragon, I hadn’t realized how much of an adrenaline high I was riding until now. Despite sleeping at the inn in Whiterun, my body still felt tired and exhausted. An early sleep didn’t sound too bad.

 

    Uruha hummed and curled back up, more than ready to sleep. It almost made me want to tuck him under a blanket...

 

    Ah. Again, these weird thoughts... Why are they coming to me just now? Maybe I really am tired out.

 

    Locking the door, I place my pack on the table and set my bow down before turning in.

 

“Good night, Uruha.”

 

    “Good night, Aoi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts! Shall I continue? Or leave it as is?


End file.
